superbeardbrothersfandomcom-20200215-history
Contra III: The Alien Wars
Contra III: The Alien Wars, released in Japan as Contra Spirits (魂斗羅スピリッツ) and in the PAL region as Super Probotector: Alien Rebels, is a 1992 run and gun game for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System produced by Konami. It is the third console iteration of the Contra series, following the original Contra and Super C for the NES. Set in the futuristic year 2636, the alien invaders that were defeated during the previous installments have decided to launch a full-scale war against mankind on Earth, starting the "Alien Wars". Unlike the previous Contra games for the NES and Game Boy, the futuristic setting was kept for the American version. However, the identities of "Bill" and "Lance", the original Contra heroes, were changed to their descendants "Jimbo" and "Sully", maintaining the continuity of the previous localizations. Likewise, the alien invader was once again changed to "Red Falcon". The Completionist Uploaded on July 12th, 2013, Jirard set out to complete Contra III on The Completionist with the aid of a good friend, Bruce Willis. This episode also coincided with 2013's SGC, which Jirard attended. In the intro, Jirard and Jon are playing 3DS together before Greg comes in. He doesn't recognize Jon from the Gunstar Heroes review until a picture of Bruce Willis is put over Jon. Jirard compliments the way the Super Nintendo helped the graphics and presentation for the Contra franchise. He and Jon also praise the use of Mode 7 to give a top-down perspective at points, spicing up the gameplay. Though they admit that this can be difficult to get used to. Jon also praises the music. However, Jirard finds some parts of the game to be potentially seizure-inducing. The pair compliment the gameplay as delightfully chaotic, and they find the difficulty more fair, due to enemy fire being more present than in Contra and Super C. However, they still find the game very difficult. Jon and Jirard find the hardest difficulty frustrating, and they don't find it worth beating just for the game's credits. Guest Appearances *Bruce Willis Trivia * Greg sings a German translation of Aerosmith's "I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing," in homage to Bruce Willis' German lineage. Super Trivia Bros. For the second episode, Alex re-explains what Super Trivia Bros. is all about, as most viewers were unclear as to what the series was aiming to do. This episode also started a counter on screen to display the amount of trivia Alex has given throughout the episode, instead of just getting the final number at the end. Trivia Please note that all the episode's trivia is not listed, as Trivia is the key element in this episode. *Contra III was released four times: once on the Super Nintendo, the Game Boy Advanced, the Wii, and the Wii-U. *The North American and Pal versions of the game do not have the Konami Code built into the game. *The Japanese version of this game was called Contra Spirits. *The Pal version of the game is called Super Probotector: Alien Rebels. *The main composer of this game was Miki Higashino, who also worked on the Suikoden series. Category:The Completionist Category:The Completionist Episode Category:Super Trivia Bros. Category:Super Nintendo Category:Finish It!